


Confessions in His Sleep

by pctter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pctter/pseuds/pctter
Summary: Remus just had a transformation and is very tired. This may lead to Sirius kind of getting flustered and saying something...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 48





	Confessions in His Sleep

“Pads?” says Remus, clambering through the portrait hole and weaving between tables, people, and chairs.

“What’s up, Moony?” says Sirius from his chair near the fire. 

“Did you put a note that had a badly drawn dog on it on my plate?” Remus holds up the piece of parchment. “Did- did you draw yourself?”

“Who else would I draw, Rem?” says Sirius, shifting so he’s hanging off the side of the chair. Remus rolls his eyes and sits down in the chair next to Sirius. 

“You know our Potions essay is due tomorrow, right?” Remus says.

“Uh huh,” says Sirius. 

Remus stays silent for a second, seeing if Sirius will say something else, then says, “and did you do it?”

“Yes.” Sirius smirks, though Remus can’t see him.

“Can I see it?”

“Sure. It’s somewhere on the table.”

“Padfoot, there’s only drawings of you on this table.”

“Really? Shame,” says Sirius.

“Sirius, where is your essay?”

“Written.”

“Where?”

“Sometime in the future.”

“You do you, Sirius,” says Remus, rolling his eyes and tapping Sirius’ foot with his quill.

~

It’s the day after the full moon and Sirius is staying up with Remus. James and Peter are snoring away on their chairs. No one else is in the common room. Remus eats his chocolate and Sirius is rubbing his back. 

“I hate this,” says Remus quietly. “I wish it never happened. Why can’t I be normal?”

“I know, Remus,” says Sirius. He doesn’t know what else to say. 

The two fall silent for a while looking out the window where snow is falling. Remus eventually finishes his usual amount of chocolate. It’s around midnight and both Sirius and Remus are tired.

“Tired?” asks Sirius.

“Yeah,” mumbles Remus, his eyes drooping.

“Want me to carry you upstairs like a princess?” says Sirius. 

Remus smiles, his eyes closing. “Mhm.”

“Are you for real?” says Sirius.

“Yeah,” mumbles Remus again. 

“You know that you could literally crush me? You’re so heavy,” complains Sirius.

“Sorry,” says Remus sleepily. “Now get me upstairs.” 

Sirius sighs. “I was just joking, mate.”

“Too bad,” says Remus. Sirius sighs again and using all his strength, picks Remus up and carries him to the dormitories. 

Sirius drops Remus on his bed with a groan, rubbing his arms. “Rem, you need to lighten up on the chocolate.”

“Yeah?” says Remus, turning on his side and hugging his pillow. “But you love anyways, right?”

“Huh?” Sirius stops moving. 

“You heard me,” says Remus into his pillow. Sirius feels like his heart might jump right out of his chest, because it’s true- Sirius loves Remus. He loves everything about him. His messy blonde hair. His oversized sweaters. His sleepy delirium. The way his eyes light up when he’s talking about something he loves.

“Yeah, actually,” whispers Sirius. “I love you.”  
“You shouldn’t.”  
“Why?” says Sirius, his heart still pounding.

“Padfoot, I’m a werewolf...” Remus trails off.

“I don’t care,” says Sirius. “Rem, I don’t care that you’re a werewolf. That doesn’t define you.”

“That’s good then, that’s good,” says Remus, smiling lazily. “Because that means I can love you too.”

Sirius laughs and joins Remus on the bed, pulling him into his arms. Remus wraps his arms around Sirius, finally falling asleep. Sirius kisses Remus’ head and falls asleep right next to him.


End file.
